Bad Apple
by sassyqueenreyrey
Summary: Highschool!AU. In which Jason is a teacher struggling to confront his past until he meets Reyna, a student who is entirely something else. *Please note the Greek/Roman debate scene at the end of chapter 1 belongs to 1oooW0rds
1. An Interesting Encounter

**An Interesting Encounter**

Jason Grace stared in the mirror, his blue eyes flicking over his appearance as he slowly finished tying his black tie. Clothes and shoes were strewn everywhere inside his box-sized apartment. He'd have to tidy it up before his girlfriend saw it. _And try to make it look bigger_ Jason thought wryly. Piper would have a fit if she saw the size of it. She'd probably try to buy him something bigger, in a wealthier neighbourhood. But Jason like his apartment, as small as it was. The exposed beams across the ceilings, the victorian style windows and even the vintage style bathroom all gave the apartment a sense of, character. Plus he didn't want Piper looking taking care of his responsibilities He exhaled loudly, and ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Jason pulled it out and answered it.

"Today's the big day!" Piper's voice squealed through the phone. The twenty four year old smiled widely at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"Don't remind me," Jason groaned, " I hate first days"

Jason never really understood why he became a teacher. His own high school experience had been less than perfect and he loathed the idea of ever setting foot in one again. And yet here he was on a crisp autumn day about to start his first day teaching at the high school, Jason himself attended, Jupiter High.

"Don't worry Jase, you're going to be amazing." Piper soothed "Just try to relax and you'll be fine."

"I hope so Pipes, I really hope so.' Jason replied. Jason and Piper had been dating since he was 17 and their relationship was still going strong. They didn't live together, as Piper was still studying in New York while Jason had been unemployed for the last 6 months, until finally being hired to teach History at Jupiter High.

"You better get going, its almost 8:00 there right? Piper asked

"Crap you're right!" Jason exclaimed He heard Piper's musical laugh through the phone as he fumbled around to grab his brief case.

" Well good luck Sparky! I love you" Piper sang. Jason smirked at the familiar nickname

"I love you too Pipes" Jason responded before hanging up the phone. Jason took a deep a breath picked up his briefcase and stepped out of his apartment.

Jason cruised down the main street on his way to school in his old blue Toyota, he sentimentally nick named Sparky due to the cars habit of shocking him as he tried to open the door after driving. At first it was annoying, but after a while he got used to it and even found it a little endearing. As he drove down the road he was amazed at how little his neck of the woods had changed. The same small shop windows greeted him as he drove past along with the cracked side walks and ornate street lights. The déjà vu was almost headache worthy. Finally, Jason pulled up at the gates of Jupiter High. The proud golden eagle emblem shone brightly under the glare of the sun. Despite being September, the sun was out and was shining brightly. Jason got out of his car and walked towards the main office, quietly reminiscing as he walked through his old school. Jason reached the office and turned left down the hall towards the principal's office. Jason knocked on the heavy wooden door and waited.

He then heard Principal Lupa's voice growl "Enter" Jason pushed on the brass door handle and entered Lupa's office. It hadn't changed a bit. The throne like office chair, the spacious wooden desk even the laurel wreaths engraved above the chair was exactly the same. Jason was struck by a sense of deejay vu as he remembered entering Lupa's office previously, with entirely different intentions.

"Well don't just stand there!" Lupa's harsh voice cut through Jason's thoughts.

"Sit" Lupa ordered. Jason almost smiled, Lupa hadn't changed a bit. While Jason stood at 6,1 and Lupa only at 5,7, Jason still had a very healthy respect for her, Jason dropped into the plush purple chair before settling himself and forcing himself to meet Lupa's grey, wolf –like stare.

"So it's great to be back," Jason began awkwardly "Indeed it has been a while" Lupa remarked the tension in the air was thick as Jason stared at the gracefully aged woman in front of him. Lupa then moved suddenly and Jason almost flinched, but managed to control it. "Here is your schedule and all other information you'll need" Lupa stated pushing a thick file towards him.

"Thank you" Jason nodded. Lupa then stood and smoothed her dark red pantsuit and checked her graying bun. Lupa gracefully held out her hand and Jason stood and shook it. "Welcome back Jason" Lupa said formally.

"It's a pleasure" Jason replied staring at the wolf head ring snarling up at him on Lupa's index finger.

"Well, I'm sure you'll want some time to prepare before your first class so, off you go" Lupa dismissed. Jason nodded and turned and left her office.

Jason headed to his classroom B-23 quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, examining the room. It was very bare, but seemed functional. He'd have to do some decorating, he couldn't stand being in a room so impersonal. Jason didn't recognise the classroom. When he took History it was on the other side of campus taken by Professor Lupa herself. To take History at Jupiter High you not only needed to be able survive the tremendous work load, but also spending four days a week with the scariest woman you'll ever meet. He walked over to the desk at the front of the room and sat down. He pulled out the file Lupa had given him and found his teaching schedule. It was colour co-ordinated and everything, on par with Jupiter High's reputation of strict organisation.

" Grade 11 History, first period" Jason read out loud "Juniors… Great".

Jason pulled out his notes for the day and checked the time. 8:25. He had ten minutes. Jason set up the projector and pulled up his lesson plan on his laptop. Before he knew it the first bell had rung. Jason sat down at his desk and waited for his class to arrive. Twenty five or so kids soon wandered in, looking as Jason did on the first day of school, every year: tired, bored and already wanting it to be over. He got up closed the door and turned to face his class.

However before he could even introduce himself, the classroom door burst open, and another student entered the room. She had a slight frame and stood around 5,6, but held herself with such presence that she looked taller. Her long black hair was braided casually over one shoulder and she held a green folder under her arm. She was dressed casually, in a pair of faded blue jeans and a soft red knitted jumper. Jason expected her to say something, but instead she walked past Jason if he wasn't even there.

"Um, excuse me?" Jason called. The girl stopped and turned on her heel, her dark eyes flicking up to meet Jason's. Jason tried to hold her eyes, but found her sharp gaze too intimidating to keep. It almost reminded him of Lupa's. His eyes flicked across her mocha skin before finally landing on her forehead, so it would at least look like he was looking her in the eyes.

"Yes?" the girl inquired. For someone with such an intimidating presence, she was soft spoken. Jason swallowed and met her eyes once more.

"You um you-you're late". Jason stuttered hating how this girl unnerved him. The girl slipped her phone out of he pocket and checked the time. "It seems you're correct" she remarked, her other hand reaching up to play with the end of her braid.

Come on man, get it together Jason thought to himself " Well since it's the first day, I'll let it slide, but next time…" Jason let his voice trail off and tried to smile confidently. The girl raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"How… understanding of you." she quipped back before walking towards the back of the class and taking a seat next to a boy with unruly blonde curls and sharp grey eyes, made to look larger and almost owl-like behind glasses.

Jason noted the as the girl sat down the boy reached across and with a cheeky wink, patted her thigh. The girl looked up and smiled at him. It was like he was, congratulating her for sassing him. This made Jason a little mad. He picked up the roll off his desk and began to call out the names, watching out of the corner of his eye for the name the mysterious dark haired girl responded to.

"Malcolm Chase?" Jason called

"Yes Sir" the boy next to_ her_ called. Jason got further and further down the list and the mysterious girl didn't respond to any name.

"Reyna…?" Jason trailed off confused as there was no last name on the roll, just Reyna. The girl smiled and leaned forward slightly.

" Yes sir" Reyna replied. Reyna… Jason thought. It suited her.

" Well" Jason began " My name is Mr. Grace and I will be your history teacher for this year. Now I know normally on the first day, we're supposed to get to know each other and what not, but I'm a great believer of not wasting time as I believe trying to "getting to know each other stuff is so we are going to start our first topic today."

There was a slight groan throughout the class, as expected. Nobody really wanted to do work on the first day.

"Don't worry guys" Jason soothed "No writing, I just want to hear your thoughts." Reyna looked up from her bag, her book half out of it before dropping the book back inside and crossing her legs looking up at him expectantly.

"Our first topic for the year is Ancient Civilizations" Jason continued, rubbing his hands together "and for this period I want to hear you thoughts on which ancient civilization was better, Ancient Greece or Ancient Rome".

Jason looked up at the class waiting for someone's input. Finally a girl with wavy brown hair, freckles and deep-set green eyes, put her hand up.

" Nyssa?' Jason asked

"Well I think Ancient Greece was better, because Archimedes was Greek, and he was an absolute genius." Nyssa finished before leaning back on her chair, unconsciously showing off arms that were extremely well developed for a girl. "

That's great Nyssa" Jason praised "Anyone else?"

"Archimedes was Greek!"

"Socrates was a Greek philosopher!"

"The Greek gods!"

"I disagree." Her voice cut through the answers of other students. Jason turned, leaning back on the table behind him, meeting her dark gaze. Reyna's chin was prompted up one her hand as the praise of Ancient Greek died down. "It's obvious, Rome is the superior civilization especially compared to Greece."

Cries of outrage came from many corners of the room. Jason waited for the girl to back down on her position but Reyna didn't. She just waited for the shouts to die down. "Would you care to elaborate, Reyna?" Jason asked. The dark haired woman turned a bit towards Malcolm, trading little glances with the blond.

"If I must," Reyna started, sweeping a stray piece of hair out of her face. "What have we learned from the Greeks? Art? Philosophy? Math theorems? What an amazing contribution." Sarcasm slipped into her voice as a few students, possible friends of her, chuckled. "But the Romans, now they're something else. A superior military power, conquering many multiple empires including the Greeks, united them under one rule. They didn't stamp out those traditions but ingrained them into theirs. The Romans created a republic system which our current government is loosely modeled under. They spoke Latin, which is the root of many out of modern days languages. If we measure 'better' by how much an ancient civilization contributed to our current lives, Rome is clearly the 'better' one."

A silence fell over the room as the students processed her words. Jason opened and closed his mouth, not sure how to follow up on her little speech. Lucky for him, the bell rang signalling the end of period. "Thank you everyone, I would like you to read chapter one of the textbook. Dismissed." Students scrambled as they gathered their things. Jason's eyes unconsciously followed Reyna's movements as she grabbed her backpack. Malcolm nudged her shoulder, whispering something to her coaxing a chuckle from the stoic girl. Like she sensed him, Reyna looked up, meeting Jason's gaze. She nodded goodbye to him before turning around.

"Aren't you something else." Jason murmured, running his fingers through his blond locks. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. A New Light

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait… exams really suck! So this is chapter two just in time for Jeyna Ship Week! I'm also now on tumblr: my url is .com. You guys are welcome to message me and send me prompts for jeyna week. Anyway hope you enjoy! please R&R!**

**A New Light**

Reyna winced slightly as she stretched out her unnaturally tight calves. Maybe she had overdone it a little on the running during summer break. Reyna had started running track back in middle school, after her shrink suggested it.

While at the time Reyna had been completely against the idea, but after being on Jupiter High's track team Reyna actually found running track quite therapeutic. Not that she'd ever admit that. After two long weeks the track season had finally started up again. However this season was different. Reyna let out a small sigh as she glanced around Jupiter High's extensive track and field area. The emerald fields had just been mown with gold and purple banners sticking out of it proudly. Reyna felt the maroon track under her fingers, warmed by the sun.

"You're not still annoyed over Coach Woodmass leaving, are you?

Reyna looked over her shoulder and playfully glared at the boy stretching next to her.

"No." Reyna pouted, shoving the boys tanned shoulder.

"You so are" Bobby chuckled, his deep-set grey eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Maybe a little" Reyna admitted looking down at her purple and black running shoes, to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks. She and Bobby had been on the track team together since freshmen year and had become good friends. He understood what it was like to have a… different family situation. The two of them had been Coach Woodmass's running prodigies, until she announced she was pregnant and had her little girl Julia, earlier this year. Julia was really cute and Reyna adored her, but at the same time she wasn't particularly happy with her coach leaving her.

A lot of things had changed this year and Reyna didn't like it, especially her new history teacher, Mr Grace. Professor Lupa had been Reyna's history teacher since freshman year and every year they would do a unit on Ancient History, and every year Lupa would agree with Reyna. Rome is better. For this new teacher to come in and convince everyone else otherwise, well despite being so unimportant, it infuriated Reyna. She stood up and brushed off her favourite black running leggings and purple tank top and cleared her throat.

"Well it looks like we don't have a coach yet," Reyna announced to the seven other teens stretching around her. "Let's just go."

"Wait!" a voice behind Reyna shouted. She jumped slightly and turned around and found herself looking into the electric blue eyes of Mr Grace.

"Sorry I'm late" Mr Grace said puffing slightly. It looked like he'd run from the other side of the school. His orange running singlet looked odd and out of place compared to the rest of the track team who were wearing the purple Jupiter High track tops.

"I got a little lost" Mr Grace smirked slightly, showing his bright white teeth. Reyna could practically feel the other girls on the team swooning as they assured him that it was _totally okay _and that _everyone gets lost sometimes_. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Mr Grace had been the topic of gossip in the girl's locker rooms ever since he started this year, much to Reyna's annoyance.

"So you're our new coach?" Reyna inquired, raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms, hoping he got the message she was less than impressed.

"Indeed, I hope that is to your satisfaction your Highness" he quipped dropping into a mock bow. Reyna narrowed her eyes, while the other members of the team, Bobby included burst out laughing. Reyna looked away, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. That was… unexpected.

"Oh my God, Mr Grace you are so funny!" one of the girls cooed, looking him up and down flirtatiously.

"Oh please, it's outside school hours you all can call me Jason" Jason chuckled.

Reyna stood aside from him with her arms crossed, glaring at the track.

"I thought you'd have something to say, especially after that speech you gave in my class" Jason said cheekily, grinning at her.

Reyna squared her shoulders and met his eyes. He wasn't going to beat her this easily. "Well, Mr Grace, if you had any knowledge of the medieval period, you would know that it is beneath the dignity of a queen to reply to the words of a peasant." Reyna replied, unable to stop a ghost of a smile dancing across her lips as the other girls on the team gasped at Reyna's snarky reply.

The blonde teacher appeared shocked just as he had on the first day, after she shared her opinion on Rome. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open for a few seconds before he quickly composed himself.

"Well, all joking aside," Jason muttered, as he picked up his clipboard and began searching through the papers attached to it.

Bobby leaned across and threw his arm across Reyna's shoulders and whispered "Well you got him all flustered."

Reyna smirked slightly at his remark, and slipped her shoulders out from under Bobby's arm. Bobby and pouted at this, and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh so Malcolm can do it, but not the rest of us?" Bobby said with mock suspicion. Reyna shoved him and ruffled his brown curls to stop him talking. Jason had apparently found his page because he, along with was looking at the two of them, waiting for them to stop talking. Reyna tilted her head slightly and smiled sheepishly as an apology. He apparently accepted because he looked out to the rest of the team

"Today I just want you all to run around the track as many times as you can so I can assess your running styles" Jason said confidently. "Believe it or not I ran track in high school so I do know a thing or two" he said pointedly, his eyes flicking over to Reyna for a moment. Reyna smirked down at the track. _Men,_ _always defending her their pride _she thought wryly, as she turned started to run.

"Alright guys, that enough!" Jason called. Reyna looked up at the sky as she forced her aching limbs toward the stands where Coach Jason stood. They had run continuously around the track, for about an hour while Coach Jason watched them and occasionally made notes on his clipboard. The brilliant cloudless day, had been cloaked by dark storm clouds, ready to dump on them at any minute.

Jason had obviously caught on to the impending weather as he looked up at the sky his eyebrows furrowed.

"I think we'd all better get out of here, before we drown." He remarked grinning at them. There were a few giggles from the girls at that. "I'll give you notes at the next training. Great job you guys!" The rest of the team nodded and headed off to their respective cars. Bobby clapped his hand to Reyna's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before sauntering off towards his car.

Reyna however began her general routine of stretching out her calves, again, or else she knew she'd pay for it in the morning.

"You don't have to stretch right now y'know" Reyna looked up and saw Jason smiling down at her.

"I do if I want to walk tomorrow" Reyna replied curtly, staring determinedly at her sneakers.

"Because of your calves right?" Jason questioned. Reyna's head shot up and stared at him in surprise. How could he have known? Reyna wasn't really one to share any sort of problem with anyone, except maybe with Malcolm and it would have to be a big one.

Jason took in her shocked expression and smiled slightly. "I figured you'd have sore claves after watching your running," he said chuckling. "Want to know how I know that?"

Reyna peered at him wondering how to respond. She looked at his blue eyes, sparkling with mischief. She realised this was a test. He wanted to see if she trusted him enough to take his advice. Reyna wanted to put him in his place, but in the end her curiosity won over her general indifference.

"Do tell" Reyna replied flatly. Jason opened his mouth to reply, when all of a sudden, the dark clouds that had been threatening to dump on them burst open and sheets of rain fell over the pair of them effectively cutting Jason off. Normally Reyna would have run for shelter, but instead she found herself tipping her head back and laughing. Jason furrowed his eyebrows, confused for a moment but soon joined her in laughing. His laugh was loud and booming and entirely contagious. Reyna found herself laughing even harder. After a few moments after their laughter had subsided and they were both entirely drenched Jason turned to her and with a cheeky wink whispered "Race you to the stands." He then turned and took off towards the bleachers.

Reyna raced after him, determined to beat him, but Jason's combined head start and stronger legs allowed him to beat her without too much trouble, although Reyna was close. Jason grinned at her for a moment, silently acknowledging his victory. Reyna rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling slightly.

Jason took his keys off his whistle and opened the doors to the locker room. He then pulled back the door, before turning up his nose and saying pompously "Your majesty." Looking at his haughty expression Reyna couldn't help but think how much he looked like Octavian. The thought gave her shudders. She nodded at Jason and headed inside towards the supply closet. She grabbed two towels and began drying off her sopping wet hair.

"I was just teasing y'know" Jason's voice said from behind her. "I didn't mean to offend you." Reyna turned and saw Jason looking at her apologetically.

"What?" Reyna asked confusedly.

"The whole 'Your Majesty' thing," Jason replied slowly "You looked a little… well pissed, when I said it and I wasn't trying to make you angry, its just in total honesty you remind me a bit of a queen y'know with you facial expression and whatnot and I was just trying to make a bit of a joke of it and, mph!"

Reyna cut of his rambling by throwing a towel at his face. Jason stared at her in shock. She smiled at that and said, "You talk too much." Jason picked the towel off the ground and rubbed at his wet hair with it.

"Tushe." Jason chuckled. After they were both sufficiently dried off they threw their towels in the hamper and headed through the locker room out into the car park. The heavy downpour had currently subsided to a light drizzle.

Jason turned and locked the doors behind them. His defined shoulder muscles bunched up as he fit the key into the lock. Reyna realised she was staring and quickly looked away before he noticed.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Reyna said formally " Goodbye"

"Bye Reyna" Jason echoed. Reyna turned around to leave but the strap of her sports bag hit his hip and the weight of it nearly toppled Reyna over. Before she could fall Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her upright. Jason held onto her hand for another second making sure she was balanced. Then he looked down at their joint hands and freaking _shook _it. Reyna shot him an odd look and withdrew her hand before muttering her second goodbye and practically powerwalking towards her car, before he could se her cheeks turn bright red.

She unlocked her brand new BMW; a gift from _mother dearest_ of course, climbed in and started the engine. She carefully backed out of the car park and drove onto the main road. But not before she caught a glimpse of Mr Grace, (_she decided that what she going to call him, calling a teacher by their first name was just not normal)_ climbing into his car. Reyna shook her head quickly '_I must be under caffeinated' _she thought to herself before turning left towards home.


End file.
